1. Field
Devices and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a source device, a content providing method using the source device, a sink device and a controlling method of the sink device, and more specifically, to a source device connected through High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and performing high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) authentication, a content providing method using the same, and a sink device and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording mediums for recording and playing back high quality image and audio data, such as DVDs and Blu-ray discs, are widely used. Further, various display apparatuses which can display high quality image and audio data are widely distributed.
Accordingly, the use of digital TV in conjunction with various DVD and Blu-ray players that record or play content from respective recording mediums, has increased. Further the high-speed multimedia interface (HDMI) may be used as a digital interface to transmit data between such devices.
Devices that support HDMI may provide high resolution image and audio, and may support high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) to prevent copying of content.
Further, recent content providers have shown some movement in adopting HDCP version 2.2 by classifying high resolution content as premium content when providing high resolution content such as 4k content and 3D content in full HD. Accordingly, related display apparatuses which only support less than HDCP version 2.2 have an issue in that compatibility with high resolution content, to which HDCP version 2.2 is applied, cannot be obtained.